Unnamed Klingons (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 24th century. Alexander's cousins These cousins were the children of Kurn. K'mtar mentioned them when trying to entice Alexander Rozhenko into visiting Qo'noS, saying they were eager to meet him. ( ) Ambassador This Klingon ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War, he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire, which put him at odds with Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately, operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Citizens These seven Klingons lived on Qo'noS in 2366. They passed Captain Jean-Luc Picard near the house of Kahlest. ( ) File:Klingon 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It is not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( , , ) Council members (2366) These fourteen Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366 along with Duras and chancellor K'mpec. They were present when Lieutenant Worf faced the accusations of his father Mogh in betraying his people to the Romulans following the destruction of the outpost at Khitomer. They were also present during the discommendation ceremony of Worf later. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by Eben Ham'' File:Klingon high council member 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by Mark Wilson'' File:Klingon high council member 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 10, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 11, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 12, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 13, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 14, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Council members (2367) These seven Klingon council members served on the High Council in 2367. They attended the Rite of Succession ceremony held by Captain Picard and witnessed the claims of the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. Except one, all were loyal to the House of Duras. ( ) , Wilfred Moore, and R. Torre. It is unknown which of these six actors doesn't appear on screen.}} File:Klingon high council member 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Kim Bass'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 4, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 5, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 6, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 7, 2367.jpg Council members (2371) These nine Klingons were part of the Klingon High Council in 2371, headed by Gowron. They witnessed the claims of D'Ghor regarding the House of Kozak and the following evidence against D'Ghor by Quark. They also took part in the ritual to dishonor D'Ghor for his dishonorable behavior. ( ) File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon 1, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 2, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 3, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by John St. John'' File:Klingon 4, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Klingon 5, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 8, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Female at conference This female Klingon attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and also the banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Female on DS9 1 This female Klingon was in Quark's when Odo and Quark teased Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir about being "a couple centimeters shorter" after their runabout was reduced in size while investigating an anomaly. ( ) Female on DS9 2 This Klingon warrioress attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) She visited the Promenade again the following year together with a male Klingon. ( ) Gowron's aide This female Klingon was Gowron's aide in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession in the Great Hall, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. ( ) , is listing her as Gowron's Aide.|Parts of this costume were also worn by Spice Williams-Crosby in and by Gabrielle Union in . The costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Great Hall bystander These three Klingons were present in the Great Hall in 2367 when Toral challenged Gowron for the title of chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) File:Great hall bystander 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Hall guards These two Klingon guards of the Great Hall served as guards during Captain Picard's Rite of Succession ceremony in 2367. ( ) File:Great hall guard 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Great hall guard 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' Martok's aides These two Klingons were present with Martok when Starfleet, the Klingons, and the Romulans were planning the attack into Cardassian space. ( ) Martok's father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers had been. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) Military personnel Mourner A Klingon mourner ''' attended a funeral service for Morn which was held in Quark's Bar aboard Deep Space 9. The event was premature as his supposed death in an ion storm was revealed to be a hoax. ( ) Pilgrims These '''Klingon pilgrims were at the monastery on Boreth trying to summon a vision of Kahless. They were exploring their spiritual roots and witnessed the appearance of the Kahless clone. ( ) |The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name of Inez Edwards' character as Losta.}} File:Klingon pilgrim 1.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Klingon pilgrim 2.jpg|''Played by Inez Edwards'' File:Klingon pilgrim 3.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley'' File:Klingon pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Diane Lee'' File:Klingon pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by Martin Brümmerhoff'' File:Klingon pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon pilgrim 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Inez Edwards, Rightful Heir.jpg|''A makeup continuity Polaroid of Inez Edwards'' File:Continuity polaroid, Rightful Heir.jpg|''A makeup continuity Polaroid of an unknown actor'' Priest on Boreth This ' Klingon priest' lived on the planet Boreth, where it was said that Kahless would return. He was present when the clone of Kahless appeared. ( ) }} Ronara bar patron This female Klingon was a patron in a bar on Ronara Prime in 2370 when Lieutenant Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) See also * Carraya IV inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Maranga IV inhabitants * Volan III inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Unnamed illusory people * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel Klingons, Unnamed (24th)